


Cohesion

by EtaTauri



Series: Of Water [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Hoshigaki Kisame is Careful, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Miru is Fire, Missed Opportunity, Multi, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Pining, Secrets, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaTauri/pseuds/EtaTauri
Summary: She dreams too much; he’s loyal to a fault. They both want the truth. [Miru X Kisame].
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Miru (Naruto), Miru (Naruto)/Hoshigaki Kisame
Series: Of Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976398
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Miru

(1)

Miru.

“I was born during a flood,” she offers, leaning against the tree trunk. “A fortnight of rain pouring down, it was no wonder the dam broke in my village. The water rushed past the few fields we had and spilled everywhere. The trees grew well, lapping from the ocean. After three days of sleeping in a canoe, my mother screamed and wailed, much to the fisherman’s horror. The mist had lifted and the sun shone through the skies as clear as morning dew after a storm. ‘ _Too much blue for the heavens_ ,’ she said. Because it reflected the water below—the most brilliant azure she’d seen.”

He stayed silent, with his back turned and resting on the other side. “The Shishamo flood?” he asked.

Miru smiled. “The very same.” She blew gently on her cup of tea. “She named me after it.”

At least seven hundred dead, claimed by the water. Though largely forgotten and much disputed when dragged up, the Shishamo flood was one of the greatest losses Mizu had been dealt following the Blood wars. Not that they would admit it.

Miru slowly closed her eyes to savour the moment. Green tea, warmth of the cup in her hands, the rustling of leaves; him behind her, leaning on the same trunk of a sturdy hardwood tree. She might ask him then. It was one of the few chances they still had left. She didn’t.


	2. He Did Abstain

(2)

He Did Abstain

He did abstain from hope, Miru noticed. In retrospect, it was self-evident. Her musings need only travel so far before she understood that another of Kiri’s finest was headed for disaster. A swordsman apprenticed to the current wielder of Samehada; ‘s _till, the current wielder of Samehada_.’ Miru’s mind lingered on that thought, then moved on from Fuguki Suikazan, who had a finger in every pie the Intel Cypher division worked on currently, to what happened three days prior the start of the mission. She had ample time to ruminate as most of her co-workers had not arrived yet at the meeting place. Miru let out a small laugh. That this would probably be her last field mission after finally being assigned to work she preferred and excelled in? The field mission she and her teammates were in over their heads? How ironic.

Miru always treaded carefully while interacting at her workplace. She excelled at what she had to do, but did not shine too bright to be noticed and transferred or given field assignments. She prided herself on being composed and non-confrontational. A colleague you were glad to work on cypher translations and foreign intel assignments with, but did not notice in non-obligatory get-togethers afterwards, save for polite teammates who “adopted” you. Someone who made strides in the field they devoted their life to, but would surely never amount to anything more. A no-name cog in Kiri’s machine. So, arguing with the conceited squad coordinator Aofuji-san about the assignment hadn’t been officially on her to-do list. He was stupid enough to not notice or care about the finer details of a potentially ill-advised assignment, and she out of her mind for bringing it up.

“There is no need for the entire Intel Cypher squad to carry the codes so close to the enemy border. Taro-san, Dai-san, and I could handle transport and analysis off-site, if need be.” Aofuji-san wasn’t so understanding.

“Orders came from above. There truly is nothing I can do. The mission details specified the whole squad.” He needed her to stop yapping. She was usually agreeable and he didn’t need another headache today.

“There are more than two ways to debone a fish, Aofuji-san.” She raised her voice.

“Miru!” Miru stopped. _She_ didn’t.

“I suppose it’s easier for someone like you, Aofuji-san, having a last name and all. The Intel Cypher squad, however, has to think carefully whether to send everyone on a field mission, since our work is largely behind the scenes: decryption and analysis of foreign intelligence, communication with other squads to aid in decisions, vital contributions, as you know.” Aofuji clicked his tongue, failing to conceal his grimace. At times, she could be a handful, but he had to appease her. That pufferfish would no doubt make his life harder, or worse, remove him from the position in an unsavoury manner.

“I… am aware, Miru-chan. Your squad’s dedication has not gone unnoticed. But an order from Suikazan-sama is not to be ignored. Everyone is needed for a mission of this magnitude. You will have a bodyguard assigned for potential enemy contact.” Aofuji-san shook his head and turned away, leafing through menial paperwork. His dainty fingers had never seen a day’s worth of hard work, shinobi or otherwise. Miru waited. He dismissed her with a wave from his hand.

“You survived the Gennin exam, did you not? A little field trip should be nothing.”

Miru’s blood boiled, but still, she answered with a polite smile. “As you did, I’m sure.”

After inclining her head, she left to pack for the mission, focussing on which supplies to bring (wire, kunai, needles, tags, scrolls), thinking, planning. She even stopped at the local seafood market for fresh crab and oysters to decide what she’d put in the bento.

 _Yes,_ Miru shifted on her foot, waiting for the others. She would make what she could from this unprecedented development. The rest of her team arrived together, portly Taro-san failing to hide his yawning and Dai-san rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Hoshigaki-san revealed himself a minute or two after them. After a tense silence, she stepped in with introductions.

Reticent but firm, Miru noted how he spoke. He took command immediately as the designated bodyguard, delineating the plan and mission purpose. They were to transport sensitive codes to a far-away observation outpost near the border with Konoha, including what they knew and carried in their minds as foreign intel specialists, and then assist with decryption on site. He would provide security in case of enemy contact. Professional and to the point.

Still, a niggling thought started burrowing in Miru's mind at his words and the way he said them, as he then, too, watched her out of the corner of his eye as they departed. She was between him and the team; he led the group. They kept a decent pace to the first stop in the dense forest, where they made camp on what should be a three-day route. She had enough food packed for two. Taro-san started the fire, the others began bantering about toppings and rations.

Miru set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The first kanji in Miru's name means "beauty", while the second one is part of the word 'ruri', which means "Lapis Lazuli".
> 
> Will combine relevant chapters when everything is edited and uploaded. Are you interested in reading more? You want more Miru? I got you.


End file.
